


When you're not there

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has a bear and Changmin is insanely jealous of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're not there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> [tumblr request] changmin jealous of yunho's teddy bear. fluffy & smutty :D

It’s staring at him.

Changmin glares at those beady black eyes, so innocent, so unassuming.

So totally encroaching on his territory.

With a low growl he reaches over and grabs the teddy bear’s ear, twisting it viciously between his fingers.

“Changminnie are you abusing my bear?” Yunho asks, walking past.

Changmin quickly lets go. “No,” he lies.

He glances at Yunho, who is blinking at him in an oversized t-shirt and too-long sweatpants that cover his feet so only his toes stick out.

He’s so goddamn cute Changmin wants to eat him alive.

Then Yunho smiles, reaches over and picks the bear up, crushing it in his arms and walking off.

Changmin is going to burn that bear.

\- - -

He gets home late from recording, exhausted and ready to just curl up and sleep for a year. The house is dark and silent, and when Changmin opens the bedroom door he sees a lump under the covers that can only be Yunho.

Quietly, Changmin undresses and gets ready for bed, and in the interim he sees Yunho roll over. The covers are pulled up to his chin and his eyelashes fan out against his cheeks. 

A helpless smile tugs at Changmin’s lips. He crawls into bed and squirms up next to Yunho, trying to fit himself against him.

The problem is that something’s in the way. Something brown and fluffy and already folded in Yunho’s arms.

_That goddamn fucking bear._

Changmin yanks the bear out and flings it across the room, where it knocks over a lamp before landing on the floor. 

Yunho jerks awake and blinks confusedly as Changmin looms over him. 

“Why is it in our bed?” he demands. 

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho mumbles. 

“I’m going to rip that thing to shreds,” Changmin growls.

Yunho turns over. “Go to sleep,” he sighs.

Changmin aggressively spoons him until he falls asleep.

\- - -

He finally asks Yunho about it one quiet afternoon.

“Why do you have a bear? You’re a grown man,” Changmin says, eyeing the flea-bitten thing with distaste.

Yunho glances down at the bear, sitting innocuously in his lap while they watch TV. “I like it,” he says. “I can tell it my problems.”

“You can tell me your problems,” Changmin says, edging closer.

Yunho slides him a sideways glance. “Yeah but. . .you’ve been busy lately. . .”

Changmin falters. It’s true he’s been busy, what with doing a variety show, plus filming for a drama, plus TVXQ activities. He blinks and looks at Yunho more closely. 

“Yunho,” Changmin says. “Did you get that bear because I haven’t been around much and you were lonely?”

“No,” Yunho says too quickly. His grip on the bear tightens. “It’s good that you’ve been busy. And I mean we _should_ have other schedules, it’s not healthy to spend all our time together – ” 

“ _Yunho_.” Changmin climbs into his lap and pins Yunho under him, glaring. The bear gets squished between them.

Yunho’s always been a shit liar. His gaze slides away.

“I – ” he licks his lips. “Yes, okay? I was lonely and you haven’t been around and sometimes I just need someone to talk to but I didn’t want to say anything and sound whiney or clingy so I got the damn bear and it’s pathetic, I know, so. . .happy?”

Changmin’s heart breaks a little. He thinks back on the last few months, on how busy he’s been and how often he’s blown Yunho off to hang out with John Park or Julien or Kyuline and knows he’s been a crappy boyfriend. 

He sighs and thumbs one of the teddy’s ears.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles.

Yunho’s face softens. “You don’t have to apologise for being successful.”

“I do if it comes at the cost of our relationship,” Changmin says. "Then it's not worth it." He tugs the bear away, gently this time, and wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“Well, you do most of the cooking and cleaning. . .” Yunho’s cheeky laugh turns into a strangled moan as Changmin takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs. They kiss, soft and sweet, then Changmin pulls away with a sigh.

“I’m leaving the show anyway,” he mumbles. Guilt flashes across Yunho’s face and Changmin kisses him again. “Don’t have time for it along with everything else.”

“Oh,” Yunho looks down. “I’m sorry. I know you really enjoyed it.”

Changmin doesn’t care about the stupid show right now. He nuzzles against Yunho’s cheek until those perfect lips curl up in a smile.

“I’d leave a thousand shows for you,” Changmin whispers, and Yunho closes his eyes.

\- - -

Changmin thrusts into Yunho at a steady pace, his eyes on the shifting muscles of Yunho’s back as he writhes under him. 

He’d taken Yunho to bed and kissed him into a flushed, eager daze before flipping him onto his stomach and pushing into him. Yunho cries out and clenches as he hits that spot and a shudder of arousal goes through Changmin. He leans over and mouths at the nape of his neck.

“God – hyung you feel amazing – ”

“Changminnie,” Yunho moans. He ramps back, silently demanding more, and Changmin picks up the pace. He fucks into Yunho _hard_ and the other man’s whimpers fill the room. He’s so hot and tight around his length, and the sounds he makes are driving Changmin crazy. 

“You make the sweetest sounds when I fuck you,” Changmin breathes into his neck, and Yunho shudders. He flushes, and Changmin nibbles at his shoulder.

The bear has somehow ended up on the bed with them, and Changmin shoots it a triumphant look as he brings them to the edge, Yunho’s moans suddenly picking up in pitch. He reaches for the bear and buries his face in it, and it muffles his cries as he spills.

Changmin groans and buries himself to the hilt before coming deep inside Yunho.

He rolls off and pulls Yunho into his arms, kissing him like he wants to make up for all the times he didn’t.

This time it’s Yunho who pushes the bear away.


End file.
